Growing Up
by ponichtera
Summary: So not sure if I like the title of this story but my main goal is to try and stay as accurate to the original story line as I can. I want to display Sasuke as serious as he is in the manga while also offering a softer side that will hopefully lead to an eternal struggle. Note that there will be bad language, a few sexual references, and yaoi intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

_Well,_ Kakashi thought sheepishly as he slumped against the alley wall and lazily slid to the ground, _I'm drunk._ Closing both eyes, he took a moment to gather himself and possibly stop the world from swimming. He'd never been this far gone before, usually knowing when he was at his limit, however he'd let himself get carried away once again in one of Gai's ridiculous challenges. Whoever could drink the most sake and still walk in a straight line was the winner. Kakashi never took Gai as the heavy drinking sort and so had expected an easy victory. How terribly wrong he'd been, although still the decisive victor, Gai had definitely pushed him far beyond his norm.

 _And now I can't even make it the rest of the way home,_ the thought burned him profusely, more or less because while it was still late, or was it early, right now, soon the town would begin waking up and with the way he is feeling, there is no way he'd be sober before someone stumbles across him. Suddenly, a thunderous roar bellows through the alley way and moments later a heavy downpour ensues. _You have got to be kidding me._ Kakashi had always thought his luck was bad, but this was ridiculous.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and pulled his hood tighter over his head. It'd been rotten luck to get stuck stranded in the rain like this but he'd been too focused on practicing the chidori to notice the ominous clouds rolling in the already dark sky. At least he wasn't too far away from home, a small studio apartment at the edge of the civilian section, and cutting through this alley would help get him there faster. He's barely rounded the corner when a familiar chakra greets him full on. At first he doesn't see the man now curled in on himself about halfway down the narrow gap, but finally notices him. For just a moment Sasuke's worried something might have happened and cautiously approaches his squad leader, however as he gets closer, it becomes obvious that the older man isn't hurt. At least not physically.

"What are you doing here?"

A low groan and slowly Kakashi turns his eye to look at him. "I thought that was you Sasuke. Although I have to admit I'm a tad bit embarrassed that it is you."

Sasuke takes in his disheveled appearance, the way his body lay heavily on the wet floor, and the very faint smell of alcohol. "You're drunk." A comment not a question.

He thinks Kakashi tries to smile as his one good eye crinkles slightly at the corner. "You're definitely my sharpest pupil Susuke."

Sasuke thinks about it for a second, then reaches out a hand. "Let me help you up. I assume your place is out of the question so why don't you come back to mine before you get sick out here, or worse, someone finds you in this pathetic state." He knows his voice is cold and clipped, but now the rain has soaked him to the core and he's more than ready to get inside. Kakashi seems to be debating whether or not to take the offer which just pisses him off further. Without a word Sasuke takes back his hand and turns to head home.

He's stopped and looks down to find Kakashi holding on to the sleeve of his jacket. "Alright kid, help me up."

It takes a lot of effort getting him to Sasuke's apartment on the second floor and Kakashi knows his clumsy footing hadn't helped. _So much for all those years in ANBU._ Sasuke throws him on the bed at first chance through the door then turns to lock up behind them. This isn't his first time in his young pupil's home, but this time seems far more awkward. Sasuke doesn't seem to notice his discomfort as he switches on lights and the small heater in the corner. Still without speaking Kakashi watches as he removes his jacket, shirt, and shoes to pad around the room in nothing more than his wet pants. It's a tad bit surprising for him that Sasuke appears unfazed walking around half naked in front of him, but the kid is only fourteen and might not think anything unusual since he's his superior.

Kakashi takes this moment to actually look at the child, his eyes clouded by the sake. His frame is small, almost petite but one could tell that eventually he'll grow out of it. His skin is porcelain white and looks even more so thanks to the rich blackness of his hair and eyes. Scars riddle the slightly muscled body from practices and missions gone wrong. "What are you staring at?" Snapped from his thoughts, Kakashi tries to sit up and gain some composure. Sasuke is suddenly at his side helping him sit straight. "Let's take off your shirt and shoes at least and set them out to dry. I'd offer you something else to wear entirely but nothing I have will fit you."

Small, calloused hands help first remove his sandals and socks, then to remove his shirt. _This is embarrassing,_ Kakashi muses as he watches the boy set his things out by the dryer and offers him a blanket to wrap in.

Silently Sasuke goes to the kitchen and opens his cupboard. "Do you want some soup or would you rather just sleep it off?"

Kakashi thinks about it and decides the latter. "I don't think I'll be able to hold anything down at this point."

"Fine, take off your pants and get under the covers. I'm going to hop in the shower real fast."

For some reason the thought of Sasuke in the shower tightens a knot in his stomach. _Must be the alcohol._ "Wait, if I'm in the bed, where are you going to sleep?"

"The floor is fine."

"No, no, no, I'm not going to be that much of a burden. I'll take the floor."

"You'll catch a cold. Just take the bed. I'm younger and can handle these things better." Without another word Sasuke closes the door to the bathroom and a minute later the water turns on.

 _Well I'll be damned._ He'd never been ordered around like this before, especially by someone this much younger than him. Still feeling too impaired to be disobedient and set up a futon on the floor, Kakashi barely struggles out of his pants, throws them at the heater, and nestles himself into the small bed engulfed in Sasuke's smell. Sleep is not hard to come by.

The shower was quick but when he returns back to the main room, now in dry pajama pants, Kakashi is already asleep snuggled in his bed. After laying out the older man's pants properly by the heater, muttering a curse while doing so, he goes and checks on his sensei. The mask he always wears is still in place, but his breathing seems normal. Sasuke gently touches his forehead in case of fever, but his body temperature seems normal too. _Damn fool, know your limit._

Suddenly a strong arm reaches out from under the covers and Sasuke is pulled into bed. He doesn't even have time to protest before he's being smothered and pinned down. Both of Kakashi's eyes are wide open as he stares intensly at Sasuke who nervously swallows a lump in his throat before croaking out, "What are you doing?"

"Sleep here with me."

"What?" He can't seem to keep his heart rate down and knows that Kakashi must be able to feel it pounding against his chest as they lay bare to one another.

Kakashi tightens his grip on Sasuke's wrists and the boy is only slightly embarrassed that the man can hold both of them with just one hand. "I can't let you sleep on the floor and risk catching a cold either, so just for tonight sleep here with me." The tone in his voice in stern and unwavering. For a moment, Sasuke wonders if he really is as drunk as he seemed, but the fact that he isn't being careful to hide his sharingan is more than enough proof.

Not wanting to further upset him and really just plain too tired to keep arguing, Sasuke eventually just nods and lets Kakashi turn him away so as to cuddle him closer to his body from behind. The position is oddly intimate with Kakashi's arms wrapped around his torso and chest, keeping him close, and Sasuke firmly cradled in the curve of the other man's body. Kakashi shifts slightly and Sasuke is far too aware of the situation he's in. His sensei moves again, rubbing against him, and he blushes furiously, thankful that his face can't be seen.

Kakashi whispers good night into his ear, sending chills down his spine, and eventually they both drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Faster, faster, lungs burning, legs aching, every muscle screaming to stop. He has to get there, he has to get there in time, and he has to save him. Just a little further, he can feel the menacing chakra growing stronger. Past these trees, through these branches. Why did he let them go alone, why did he think they were ready? Images of his previous fallen comrades fill his mind and fuel him to go faster. Not again, he wouldn't let this happen again. He bursts through into a small opening, finally here, but it's too late. He falls to the small, lifeless, dark lump and carefully turns it over. Orochimaru's curse mark blazes painfully against pure white skin as it slowly consumes the child. He's too late, he's too late, and he's lost him.

Kakashi opens both eyes suddenly wide awake. Sweat soaks his body in a light dew and for a moment he wonders where he is. Stirring in his arms pulls him to the small body he clutches like a life preserver. He gently runs a hand down bare skin and the body shivers lightly against him. He takes advantage that the child is still sleeping and rubs his masked face against feather soft hair, hugging the boy closer. His own body begins to shake as absentmindedly he touches the sealed curse mark. His chakra flares a bit in recognition then slowly dissipates.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?"

Startled, his hands stop moving and rest flat against Sasuke's chest. "Nothing, I hadn't realized you'd woken up."

"Not exactly on you're A game this morning either then."

A small smile tugs at Kakashi's lips at the snide comment. "Must be hungover."

"Is that why you still think its ok to hold on to me like I'm some girl?"

Reluctantly Kakashi releases him, the dream he'd had still fresh in his mind, and slowly sits up as Sasuke rolls out of bed and stomps off to the bathroom. Kakashi's head is killing him, his mouth is dry, and he feels stiff from sleeping too deeply in the same position for the last few hours. He also gets out of bed and stretches, trying to ease some tension. To his right he hears something fall and to his amusement sees Sasuke standing there staring wide eyed at him. The young boy's eyes hungrily devour his almost completely naked body as if he's never seen anything like it before.

Kakashi laughs, "I think you dropped your toothbrush."

Blushing furiously, Sasuke mutters something, picks up his toothbrush, and hurriedly returns to the bathroom. Kakashi dons his now dry clothes by the time the boy returns, not wanting to pick on him too much so early in the morning. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and watches his pupil hastily dress with his small back turned to him. Finally ready, Kakashi gets to his feet and offers to go out for breakfast.

They're barely out the door and about to head to a local restaurant not too far away when none other than Nara Shikamaru stops dead in front of them. His eyes quickly scan the situation and Kakashi is not surprised to see things register fairly quickly in the young shinobi's mind. However, he doesn't bring it to attention and instead greets the two normally, "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke."

Sasuke seems lost for a moment so Kakashi steps in. "Good morning Shikamaru, what has you over here so early this morning?"

"Early?" Shikamaru looks at the sun then back to them, his eyes saying that whatever he thought was going on earlier was definitely true. "It's almost noon."

For a spilt second, Kakashi watches embarrassment color Sasuke's cheeks but the disciplined ninja forces it away and once again dons his cold, expressionless façade. "Is there something you needed?"

Shikamaru nods, "The council was looking for Kakashi-sensei and said they couldn't find him at his home or anywhere else. After asking around it seems no one had seen you since your drinking challenge with Guy-sensei last night so they sent me out to look for you. I just assumed Sasuke would have at least seen you. I didn't necessarily think you'd be together." His gaze hardens on the older man. "It was a real bother looking for you, you know. At least check in like a responsible adult or something."

Kakashi can't help but laugh. "So sorry, Shikamaru. Well looks like I'll be off to see the council then. Let's reschedule that meal, alright Sasuke?" And with a poof, he was gone.

Sasuke watched as his squad leader quickly escaped Shikamaru's harsh gaze and couldn't help but think, _coward._ Awkwardly, he met Shikamaru's glare with his own before the other ninja rolled his eyes, put his hands in his pockets, and sighed. "This is so troublesome." With that the two started walking to the very café Sasuke had planned to go to with Kakashi. After a short silence, Shikamaru asked, "So how long has this been going on?"

Sasuke frowned at nothing in particular as he retorted, "Nothing is 'going on.'"

"Sure didn't look that way to an outsider. You two leaving your apartment together after Kakashi-sensei has been missing, him in the same attire as the night before."

This was really starting to bother him. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to give the other boy his full attention. "Not that I need to give you any sort of explanation, but I was on my way home late last night when I found that drunk idiot not even able to stand. It was raining, there was no other place to take him, so I took him home. Simple as that."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "And where did he sleep?"

"In my bed, couldn't have him sleep on the floor and get sick."

"And where did you sleep?"

That stopped him for a moment before muttering. "He felt the same way I did." A light flush dared to crawl onto his face as Shikamaru gave him a steady look. "Nothing happened, this was the first time I've even spent the night with the guy except for on missions."

The other boy started walking again, shrugging his shoulders. "Not my problem."

The meeting with the council lasted longer than he thought and by the time Kakashi was out he was simply starving. After a few minutes of scolding him about keeping up appearances and following protocol by checking in every day since they were so short staffed, they finally got down to a long winded explanation about why they called him there and what they needed from him. An assignment, nothing special, just simple observation, and they told him he could pick whoever he wanted so long as he thought they were qualified. Since they were low on men, it was expected that he would take a genin with him good at stealth. Immediately three candidates had popped into his mind, but of course he already had known which one he was going to choose.

Speaking of which, the certain genin in question suddenly comes into view as Kakashi enters the café. Somewhat surprised that the kid is still here, he soon learns the reason why. Naruto, Sakura, Choji, and Kiba have joined Sasuke and Shikamaru at their table. They seem to be in a heated discussion as Kakashi approaches, smile crinkling his visible eye. "My, my, what a surprise to find you all here."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims. The yellow fluff ball could almost be the spitting image of his father. The thought nearly tugs at Kakashi's heart. "Hey, I heard the council asked you to go on a super-secret recon mission and you gotta pick someone. Who ya gonna take?"

The older man takes a seat next to Sasuke letting his body slightly lean in to the younger man. This action goes unnoticed by everyone except Shikamaru who watches the two beneath have closed lids. "How is it that you seem to know everything going on in that office when such matters are supposed to be private, eh Naruto?"

Naruto laughs joyously. "Oh I have my ways, so…" He looks rather eagerly at Kakashi who simply shakes his head and sighs.

Kiba folds his arm across his chest and also shakes his head. "He's not picking you idiot. It's a recon mission, you know, stealth."

"I'm stealthy."

"The obvious choice is either Sasuke or Neji," Choji says through a mouth full of food, "you know, because of the eyes." He seems to consider this for a moment. "Or Shino because of those weird bugs."

Sometimes that pork pie could have real insight. "And since both Neji and Shino are on a mission," Kakashi turns a thoughtful look on Sasuke just as the waitress shows up.

 _Faster, faster, I have to be faster. Dodge, left, right. Behind that tree? Is that the real one? Nope._

Sasuke feels something slice at his arm. The light burning sensation brings him to full concentration, hyper aware of everything around him. He breaks, hides on a fuller tree branch surrounded by leaves, as well hidden as he could get for the moment. He closes his eyes, takes a breath, and stills every fiber of his body. Slowly he opens his eyes, the Sharingan awakened. Everything comes at him at once. Naruto after Naruto with flying kicks and killer punches. Shurikens seeming to come out of nowhere.

 _Faster, faster, I have to be faster. Dodge, left, right. Above? Below? There he is._

Sasuke rushes with full force and lands a solid blow to his teammates face. Both boys slam into the trees around them and fall, breaking branches along the way. Finally a particularly thick one stops them. Sasuke can't breathe for a moment. He feels drained, his body tired and sore. Next to him Naruto is stirring, but he also seems to be taking it hard. A small glee of satisfaction bring a smile creeping to his lips, but he squelches it at the sound of Sakura and Kakashi approaching.

Sakura comes to his side immediately. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

He brushes the girl off, uncomfortable with her being so close to him. "I'm fine. You should be checking on Usuratonkachi over there."

Sakura takes the hint and bounces over to Naruto who is more than eager for her attention. Kakashi lands gently next to him and barely touches his ribs. The pain is sharp but not too bad. Just bruised. "Are you going to heal in time for the mission in a couple of days? I'd hate to have to leave you behind."

Sasuke swats the older ninja's hand away and glares, the Sharingan still in effect. "I'll be fine."

The look on Kakashi's face is dark and intense. A small shiver creeps through his body and catches his breath. He can see his sensei actually restrain himself from reaching out to him. The old man's body is eerily still, his muscles seeming to shake with the force of control it took. _What is going on with us?_

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's jaw is broken. We'll have to take him to the hospital."

Suddenly the atmosphere changes and Kakashi glares furiously at Sasuke. "You need to restrain yourself better Sasuke. This is only a practice after all."

Sasuke can only nod, the anger blazing in Kakashi's eye stilling any words he has.

As it turned out, Kakashi ended up having to carry both young shinobi back into town. Naruto was still too dazed to keep an even foot and Sasuke's landing on the tree branch made moving too difficult for him. Of course, while Naruto had no choice but to be admitted to the hospital, Sasuke refused, almost kicking and screaming like a child. Kakashi instead left Sakura and brought the boy back to his apartment. Once there he tried to do everything he normally did but eventually gave up and let Kakashi take over.

"This is embarrassing." Sasuke mumbled as he lay on his bed.

Kakashi laughs, "Now you know how I felt last night."

"Ha, does this mean I get to spoon you tonight?"

In an instant Kakashi was above him. The older shinobi's body was tight with anticipation. The look of fear on the boy's face was just icing on the cake. Dark thoughts swirled in Kakashi's mind and for a split second he almost lost it to them. Instead, he took a step back and tried to smile at the child. "How about first you take a warm shower, then we can discuss sleeping arrangements." He held out a hand and guided Sasuke to the bathroom. He helped him to remove his shirt and shoes and even daringly undid the button on the young boy's pants. He could feel Sasuke tense as his finger slid just below the top, but he merely unsnapped the button and backed away. "Let me know if you need any more help."

At that, Kakashi left, closing the bathroom door behind him. After minutes of quiet muttering and even quieter struggling, he heard Sasuke turn on the water. Finally he could let the breath he'd been holding release and slumped miserably into one of the kitchen chairs. _What the hell am I thinking?_ For some reason, Kakashi was having trouble escaping the game he had started with the boy the night before.[RP1] [RP2] Light, insignificant teasing was blossoming into full on interest with his body actually responding. _I'm absolutely sick._ The knowledge that Sasuke has only just recently turned fourteen and the fact that he himself is already twenty-seven plays even bigger on the guilt he already feels. _Don't forget he's your student._

Sighing, Kakashi steps out for a moment and grabs some food from a shop down the way. When he returns he can hear the shower has stopped, but the bathroom is eerily quiet. Cautiously, he approaches the door and knocks. "Are you alight?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke's gruff voice is laced with pain.

A few more seconds of silence and Kakashi actually starts to worry that the kid might be more hurt than he let on. "Hey open the door and show me that you're alright."

"I told you I'm fine." There is a sternness to the young voice that shouldn't be there at his age. Years of being alone can make anyone hard.

"Look, you either open the door yourself, or in a few seconds I break it down. Your choice." He hated getting this overbearing with the boy, but stubbornness was no excuse if he needed real medical attention. A soft click and the bathroom door slowly opens. Sasuke is still wrapped in a towel from the waist down and is sitting on the floor in a stiff position. "What happened?"

A light flush crawls over all that precious white skin and Kakashi is taken back for a moment. Sasuke refuses to look him in the eye as he speaks, "I don't know. It's just like all my muscles decided to tense up at once and I suddenly wasn't able to move."

The older man knew extreme fatigue when he saw it and the way the younger man's muscles were coiling under his skin was a sure sign of it. Lack of sleep, not eating entirely too well, and more than likely dehydration were the cause. Not to forget that even though his seal was still firmly in place on the curse mark marring his student's body, that too was more than likely taking energy from him. "Here, let me help you up and into some pants. I bought some food too."

As always, Kakashi was surprised by how light this child was. His delicate frame could be cradled easily in the shinobi's arms although not for very long. Right on cue Sasuke started to fidget. "Just bring me to my closet and I'll change myself." He did as told, relishing for a few moments in the warm, smooth skin of the small boy. Silently he watched from the corner of his eye as that determined figure fought through the stiffness and pain just so that he could don a pair of pants by himself. The whole ordeal left him obviously winded and when he tried to take a step toward the kitchen, but ended up falling, Kakashi was right there with arms outstretched to catch him.

For a few minutes longer than it should have taken for Sasuke to regain his breath, he held the lad close to him in a somewhat inappropriate embrace. Stirring once again, but before he could say anything, Kakashi plopped him into one of the chairs and started dividing out the food. "I hope you don't mind curry."

Once again it was time to lay down for the night, and once again Sasuke found himself in an awkward position. While he was grateful to his teacher for taking care of him after his incident earlier, although granted he had been extremely embarrassed by how frail he'd been in front of the older shinobi, he now was at a loss of what to do since Kakashi seemed set on staying the night again. A little too intensely, Sasuke found himself watching as his sensei removed first his shoes and socks then his shirt and vest. A colorful array of scars and still not quite healed bruises littered the much more muscular adult body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the warmth from his face as he continued staring blatantly at the older man moving closer to him.

 _Like a freaking giant cat._

"Is there something you need, Sasuke?" Never before had he heard his name purred like that out of anyone's mouth. A shocked chill ran through his whole body and forced him to close his eyes for a moment. The thought, _what's wrong with me?_ Reverberates repeatedly through his mind as he chases away dark thoughts. A strong hand touches his bare shoulder and startles his eyes open. Kakashi is staring intently at him with both eyes. The  Sharingan bores deep into his body, both familiar and yet completely different from his own. "You seem a bit dazed, you should lay down." With a light push, Sasuke finds himself flat on his bed, his sensei towering over him.

Carefully, he moves away and Kakashi follows him until they're both snuggled under the covers. Like the night before, Sasuke lets the older man turn him away and then pull him into the curve of his body. Its warm here and far too comfortable. Without much effort, Sasuke finds himself falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
